


The Mind

by Account_Created



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I'm not sure what context this takes place in, a lil angsty, also just in general but, author has no idea how to start or end anything, but I wrote this forever ago, except with dialogue, i posted this instead of sleeping, idk the point is the science boys being Sad, in a land of myth and a time of, it could be kind of an au?, kind of nebulous, maybe? - Freeform, not plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Account_Created/pseuds/Account_Created
Summary: Before you start wondering, my only experience with Rick and Morty is the nebulous connection it has to this fandom, the far corner of the Hot Topic in my local mall, and skimming the wikipedia article on it one time. I haven't watched it, but the premise of this fic seems to be exactly the plot of that show so. Bear that in mind if u are tempted to click
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Ford Pines
Kudos: 2





	The Mind

“Too many times, Dipper! I’ve lost you too many times for it to happen again!” 

Dipper blinked. “B-But I’m fine!” 

“No.” Ford said heavily. “You’ve seen me resurrect the dead, Dipper. They forget who they are, for a while. I thought it was a mercy, somehow, but-” He broke off. 

Dipper blinked. “I’ve… I’ve died?” 

“More times than I can count.” Ford said. “I keep bringing you back, but every time it gets harder, and Dipper, I know there will come a day wen I can’t wake you up, and I can’t- I can’t bear that.” 

Dipper took a step back. “Why didn’t you tell me? How many times haven’t you told me I  _ died _ ?” 

Ford winced, grizzled face twisting. “Would you have wanted to know?” 

“I… yes. No. I don’t know.” Dipper’s face twisted in grief. “I thought we were a team.” 

“We are.” Ford said, moving to sit cross-legged on the ground. “But I also made a promise to look after you. I’ve already failed so many times… “ 

Dipper wavered, biting his lip to hold back the tears. Then he was running forward, wrapping his arms around his great-uncle’s neck. “I’m sorry, Grunkle Ford.” he cried. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault. It’s all mine.” he said, hugging him tight. “I’m the sorry one.” 

Dipper pulled back, tears streaking down his cheeks. “We can both be sorry.” he said, sniffing. 

“Okay.” Ford smiled a little. 

“That’s okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you've also been in quarantine since last March and a kudos if you haven't but feel bad for me. Also if my writing's good. That's the intended function probably. pls get vaccinated guys I'm so tired


End file.
